I Call Your Name
by beatlesyo
Summary: George leaves Ringo for Pattie, and he becomes depressed. Rated for language, alcohol usage, blood, suicidal thoughts and actions, and slight sexual references. Starrison and Mclennon.
1. News

**1964**

"H-he did what?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Ringo...I saw him ask out Pattie. I'm so sorry," John whispered. "I...I don't want to believe it...but I knew you wouldn't lie to me. What...what did she say?" He sighed. "She said she was engaged." Ringo looked slightly relieved after that. "But why? I thought he loved me?"

"Well...we have to keep up our image for the public, so maybe that's what he was doing." John smiled, making him feel better. "Thanks John!" He ran off. The singer sighed, knowing he was wrong, very wrong.

"Rings, I'm back!" George entered the room, and was hugged from behind. "I missed you."

"Yeah, I know. I missed you too." He secretly wondered if he meant it. He shook his head. This was his boyfriend, he wouldn't leave him. "Where's John and Paul?" He whispered.

"Out, having dinner. So were aaaaaaaaaaaall alone." Ringo drew out the 'all'.

"Great!"

"Oh god," Ringo cried out in pleasure as George bit a sensitive spot on his neck. "George!"

"Shh, be more quiet. All of the hotel might hear you."

"It's not easy being as silent as you all the time!" He mumbled. "Dammit, I think it's gonna bruise..." Maybe Paul had some concealer, him being feminine and all. Plus he would probably need it for hickeys as well.

"Don't be a baby..." Thoughts swirled in his head. Should he ask about Pattie? He decided he should try. "Love?"

"Hm?"

"You know that nice schoolgirl actress on the set, Pattie?"

"What about her?"

"What do you think of her?" He tried to choose his words carefully.

 _Shit, he knows._

"She's nice, I guess."

"Why? Why did you ask her out?" George sighed. "You know why, we can't act queer in public, we need to appear normal. That's why." Ringo frowned. "I don't...I don't believe you..."


	2. Fight

"Wh-what?" George's face dropped.

"I mean, you wouldn't go that far just to keep up your image, ri-"

"Why would I do that?! You know I love you, how could you doubt me?"

"Oh, I don't know, besides the fact YOU ASKED OUT A BIRD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE QUEER FOR ME!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?! LIKING ONE MAN DOESN'T MAKE ME QUEER! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" George slammed the door loudly. Ringo sighed, laying back down on the hotel bed. He never cussed that much or got so angry. _What happened to us, Georgie?_

"Hey, what happened? George just brushed past us looking pretty pissed." John opened the door with a slightly tipsy Paul following. "We had a fight," he mumbled, "about Pattie."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"Wait...wasn't she that hot bird on set?" Paul asked, swaying slightly. "Shut up, that's not making this better for him!"

"Jealous, Johnny Boy?"

"Oh screw all of you, I'm going to bed." Ringo pulled the sheet over himself. "Hey uh, if it makes you feel better, I'll switch with Paul so you don't have to bunk with him." John poked the lump. "Thanks, that might help."

"But Jooooooohn, I wanna sleep with youuuuuu!" Paul whined.

"Oh my god...if I kiss you will you shut up?"

"Maybeeeeee..." John rolled his eyes and pecked his nose.

"Hey! That wasn't on the lips!"

"You didn't specify."

"Cheeky bastard," he grumbled.


	3. Disaster

Ringo rubbed his eyes as sunlight streamed in from the hotel window. John was still sound asleep next to him. He felt bad for sort of splitting him and Paul apart, but it was upsetting. Would George really leave him for a bird he hardly knew? John shifted and looked at him.

"Feel any better today?"

"Not really," Ringo sighed. "Thanks for switching for me." Paul slowly emerged from the other room, groaning. "Fucking hangover..."

"You deserve it, you weren't very nice last night. Go back to bed, I'll come with you." Ringo watched them leave, feeling lonely yet again. It would've been worse if George were there, though. They avoided each other for the next few days, not even speaking a word or making eye contact. Then he heard the terrible news.

"Ringo? I'm sorry..." Paul whispered.

"Why?"

"Pattie broke off her engagement and went out with George tonight. I'm so sorry..."

"Wh-what? No, he can't do this to me..." He sank to his knees, shaking. "John! Get in here!" He ran in, mouth agape at what he was seeing. "Oh god..." They all hugged, and Ringo finally let the tears fall.


	4. After

George came back to the hotel room three hours later, looking extremely happy with a slight spring in his step. "How was it?" John looked up from the newspaper. "Oh, it was great! She was so nice and sweet!"

"Hm..." The older grumbled, "fucking prick..."

"Huh? What?" He stood up quickly, glaring daggers into George. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You hurt him really bad! What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to stay committed in a relationship, you don't cheat!"

"It wasn't cheating!"

"Oh it wasn't now? Isn't Richard your boyfriend?" He paused. "Yeah, well-"

"And didn't you just go out with another girl?"

"Well, yeah-"

"It's cheating, George!" John yelled angrily, making Paul poke his head in. "Maybe you should calm down and come to bed with me," he whispered. "I am fucking calm!"

Ringo made a strangled sob from the other room. George's bewildered face slightly softened. "I...I want to be with Pattie." He walked out, slamming the door.

"Twat." Paul hugged John from behind. "It's okay, baby. We gotta be there for Ringo, okay? Let's go to bed." He nodded slightly, following him with a deep scowl on his face.


	5. Madness

"Why would he do this to me? I've known him for such a long time! I just don't understand what happened!" Ringo cried, not caring if someone were to walk in. "Shh, I don't know, Richard. I don't know." Paul held him close as he sobbed. "It's gonna be alright, it will be. I promise." John put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you need one of us to stay with you again tonight?" The older shook his head.

"I...I'll be fine. You two can stay together, I just want to get some sleep." They nodded and left him to his sorrows. Once he knew they were asleep, he silently crept into the bathroom and locked the door.

"I'm baaaaaaack!" George announced, wobbling unsteadily on his feet. "What the hell?!" John got up as his boyfriend groaned in annoyance. "Shit..."

"Sup Johnny!" The youngest crowed giddily. "George, you're batshit drunk. Go to bed with Richard and shut the fuck up." He pouted before stumbling into their room, only to re-emerge from the door. "Ringsy isn't therrrrre!"

"What?" John looked at the bathroom door as Paul dragged himself out of bed. "You okay, Rich?" He knocked on the door. No reply. "Richard? Hello?" George watched while swaying, not quite understanding what was wrong.

"Get me a hairpin," John commanded. Paul scampered off. "A hairpin? Gonna get a makeover?" George snickered. "Idiot." He grabbed it from Paul and picked the lock. "I'm coming in, Richard!" The other two stood back as he threw the door open roughly and entered.

Then he screamed.


	6. Crimson

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" John fell over backwards, looking slightly pale. He got up and slowly looked again.

Ringo was huddled in the corner, holding a small razor. A few cuts were on his arm, and blood was on the floor. He had a cold, dead look in his eyes. "R-Richard...why?" Paul pried the sharp object out of his hand.

"He doesn't love me anymore, what's the point?" George, starting to sober up a little, looked down sadly. "What have I done?" John started cleaning up the blood while glaring at him. "You prick, look what you've done. I don't know what he ever saw in you. Scratch that, what he STILL sees in you. Bastard." Paul found some bandages under the sink and started wrapping up Ringo's wrist. "Don't ever hurt yourself again. You have so much to live for, and you'll regret it someday." He looked tired, probably from the blood loss. He staggered into his bed, letting John get in with him.

"Don't you ever fucking leave us, Richard. Or else."

"Why, George? Why? How could you break his heart like that? I thought you loved him...don't you?" Paul gripped his shoulders tightly, trying not to yell. "I...I don't know anymore...maybe I miss having a bird...it's just been so long."

"That's no excuse! Richard gave you what you wanted, didn't he? Love, compassion, and attention! Even some of the songs he wrote were about you! What more do you need?!"

"..."

"Exactly, you don't deserve him. Goodnight." George let that sink in.

 _I'm sorry._


	7. Over

Ringo woke up feeling very empty inside. He looked at the bandage on his arm, sighing softly. It hurt, but the fact that he was cheated on hurt more. The others had hidden the blades and any medicine out of fear of what he could do. There was a small knock on the door separating the two rooms, so he opened it. "G-George?"

"...hey Ritchie. We need to talk." He hesitated before stepping aside to let him in. "Why'd you do it? Also, why'd you come back...drunk?" Ringo sat down.

"I...I like her, okay? But...I like you too. I wasn't thinking about how you would feel when I asked her out. Then you called me queer, and that made me...angry. I mean, I'm not technically queer if I only like one bloke, right? So...I-I went on the date...and I came back. Then John yelled at me, and I knew I made a mistake when I heard you. I left, I couldn't handle the guilt that washed over me. I thought maybe if I drank, it would feel a little better and hurt less. It did, until...until..." He shuddered and choked out a sob, "...until I saw you hurt,and looking so lost...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Ringo wiped his eyes, crying silently.

"I...I think we should break up." George looked at him with seriousness.

"Wh...why...?"

"It's just...you deserve better, you don't need a cheater. I'm...I'm sorry." With that, he retreated back to his room.

Ringo looked over at the empty bed (John had left to get breakfast) and took the sheet off. A small note read:

 _Richard, I know you feel like crap, but could you make the bed for me? Paul's going to have my ass if I don't do it myself, and I don't feel like it. Thanks! - John_

He rolled his eyes. Classic John. He sighed and started straightening it out and making it neater. But then he thought of something else. Pulling a chair over, he stood on it while tying the sheet to the fan. After he was done, he tied a loop in the other end and put his head through it. He took one foot off the chair, a lone tear running down his cheek.

And then...


	8. Together

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ringo was ripped down from the fan, the chair being tossed aside. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" John let him go, gasping for air. He slid to the floor, whimpering softly. "WHY? WHY?! RICHARD! YOU FOOL!" Ringo kept whimpering, then started crying. "H-he b-broke up with m-me..."

Paul slammed the door open, staring in shock. He looked at the fan and the chair and instantly understood. "John, stop it! You're being a jerk!" He pulled him over. "B-but he-"

"I don't care! Look at him! He's hurt! Wouldn't you be like that if I left you?" John shivered, not wanting to think about it. Paul sat down, kissing the top of Ringo's head. His boyfriend pouted from slight jealousy. "I thought I told you...that you have so much to live for..."

George looked in without making a sound to watch what happened. "N-no I don't-"

"Of course you do! You gotta make music with us, we're the Beatles! Don't throw it all away by trying to hang yourself!" He backed away from the door, gasping. He had tried to do what? John heard the gasp, then dragged George in. "Oi! That hurt!" Ringo looked up, then turned his head to the side.

"You. Fucking. Twat. Do you realize what you've done?! He isn't the same anymore! Look at him! You did this! It's all your fucking fault!" Pattie, unaware of what happened, looked in.

"George, are we going out to the café yet?" He turned around, and made the biggest decision of his life so far.

"No. We're through, if we ever even started." He slammed the door in her face, then lay down on the bed, deep in thought.

"Did you see that?" Paul whispered. "Yeah! Does that mean..." Ringo looked at him, sniffling.

"He did it...because he still loves me." He walked over, putting his head on his chest. He opened his eyes. "'Ello there."

"Don't you hate me?"

"How could I hate you, dimples?"

"Oh god, he's using nicknames again." Paul pretended to look terrified.

"I was such a jerk...can you forgive me, maybe? Is there anything I could do?" George looked hopeful. "Well...there is ONE thing you could do..."

"Oh fuck this, we are so out of here." John dragged Paul out, making a face. He giggled and called out a 'congratulations' to them.

"I like the way you think." He booped his nose and started kissing him.

 **The End**

 **Epilogue**

"Fucking queers..." John muttered. "I'm still not sure I forgive him yet..."

"Oh, come on Johnny. You need to relax..." Paul whispered in his ear. He shivered.

"Well if you insist..."


End file.
